x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Existence/Transcript
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} Episode *Existence Transcript Previously :CHRIS CARTER: Previously on The X Files ... :Scenes from Essence (8X20) :(BILLY MILES walking threateningly toward MULDER and SCULLY sitting in her car outside her apartment building.) :MULDER: Tell us about Billy Miles. :(BILLY MILES throwing MULDER through the glass wall.) :KRYCEK: Call them what you want-- human replacements or alien replicants. :(DOGGETT see the bump in BILLY MILES neck.) :(BILLY MILES beheads DR PARENTI with one swipe of his hand.) :KRYCEK: They're virtually unstoppable. :(KNOWLE ROHRER speaking to DOGGETT at the track.) :KNOWLE ROHRER: I tell you things, but this is a whole other level. :(MULDER in SCULLY's apartment.) :MULDER: It's you who's in danger now, Scully. :(SCULLY getting dressed in the hospital room.) :SCULLY: They want my baby. Why? :KRYCEK: Your baby was a miracle. :MULDER: If we're going to get SCULLY out of here, we're going to need some help. :(REYES is driving SCULLY through the parking deck.) :KRYCEK: She may never even make it out of this building. :(SKINNER steps aside as MULDER pushes BILLY MILES off of the top floor of the parking deck and into a compacting garbage truck.) :KRYCEK: You should all know what it is you're up against. What Agent Scully's up against. There are others just like him. :(AGENT CRANE turns and watches SCULLY and REYES drive away. He also has a bump on his neck.) SCENE 1 DISTRICT PATHOLOGY LAB WASHINGTON, DC 4:05 AM :(DR. LANGENHAHN enters the morgue and turns on the lights. A faucet nearby has a slow drip. He goes to the sink and washes his hands. The doors open and the PATHOLOGIST'S ASSISTANT wheels in a cart with a large flat metal box on it.) :PATHOLOGIST'S ASSISTANT: Dr. Langenhahn, here's the body. :DR. LANGENHAHN: They weren't kidding were they? :PATHOLOGIST'S ASSISTANT: They said they did about the best they could considering it was all mashed in with that garbage. :(He lifts the heavy box on to the examination table.) :DR. LANGENHAHN: How mashed up is it? :PATHOLOGIST'S ASSISTANT: Basically, it's hamburger. :(DR. LANGENHAHN has put on latex gloves. He opens the box and is revolted by what he sees inside.) :DR. LANGENHAHN: Ohh... Ugggh. And they want me to do what exactly? :PATHOLOGIST'S ASSISTANT: Your order was to establish and confirm real fact of death. :(DR. LANGENHAHN glances at the contents of the box and gives an exaggerated yawn.) :DR. LANGENHAHN: I'd say he's dead. How about you? :PATHOLOGIST'S ASSISTANT: Yes, sir. :DR. LANGENHAHN: Good. I'm going home. You fax me the paperwork by 9:00. I'll sign it, everybody's happy. :(DR. LANGENHAHN notices something in the bloody mess of tissue.) :DR. LANGENHAHN: Ah, crying out loud. See this? They left some... garbage... in with it. :(He gets a long pair of forceps and lifts up a metallic object and examines it.) :PATHOLOGIST'S ASSISTANT: Looks kind of like a vertebra. Only metallic. :DR. LANGENHAHN: Note it on the report... and fax me. :(DR. LANGENHAHN sets the metallic vertebra down on the table and leaves. The PATHOLOGIST'S ASSISTANT closes the box, picks up his laptop and turns out the light as he exits the room. All is still and quiet for a moment, then the vertabra suddenly spins. When it stops, there is another vertabra attached to it. It spins again. Four vertabra. Then six. Then eight. It is replicating itself.) SCENE 2 :(REYES' beige sedan driving along a rural road. DC License plate 42-BIEN. SCULLY wakes up in the passenger seat. For a moment she is disoriented.) :SCULLY: Oh, god. I was hoping this was all a dream. When did the sun come up? :REYES: About six hours ago. Somewhere back in North Carolina. :SCULLY: Where are we? :REYES: We just crossed into Georgia. Long way from home, Agent Scully. :SCULLY: Well under the circumstances... :(REYES glances at SCULLY's belly.) :REYES: Right. We can't be too safe. :(REYES looks very jittery.) :SCULLY: Are you all right, Agent Reyes? :REYES: I should ask how you're doing. I mean... You're the one who's going to have this baby. :SCULLY: That's it, isn't it? What you're really worried about? :REYES: Aside from whatever danger we're in... Where we're going doesn't sound like... there's all that much in the way of a … facility. You know what I mean? I've never delivered a baby. :SCULLY: Well, I've never had one. That makes us both beginners. :(REYES gives her a nervous smile.) SCENE 3 :(SKINNER's office. MULDER is showing a grainy black and white picture of BILLY MILES wearing what look like medical scrubs. Nice continuity, Mulder still has the tape stitches that SCULLY put on him in the last episode.) :MULDER: This is a video grab from the DC morgue. It's Billy Miles. :SKINNER: How can that be? :DOGGETT: It can't be. It's impossible. :MULDER: Yeah. It can't be, but it is. Walking out of the morgue looking like a new man. :DOGGETT: His body was taken to the morgue in a little box, for god's sake. :(KRYCEK is sitting on the leather couch against the wall.) :KRYCEK: Like I told you. You can't stop him. :(SKINNER gets up from his desk and crosses threateningly toward KRYCEK.) :SKINNER: Yeah, you know, you keep saying that, Krycek. So why don't you explain it to us because I'm having a little bit of a hard time understanding it myself. Billy Miles was scraped out of the back of a garbage truck. I saw him go in, I saw him come out. :(SKINNER tosses the picture into KRYCEK's lap. KRYCEK glances at it casually.) :KRYCEK: Well, I don't know if I can explain it in any technical sense, but... that's Billy Miles, without a doubt. :(KRYCEK hands the picture back to SKINNER.) :SKINNER: (angry) You're sitting there for one reason, Krycek. Because you can explain it. :KRYCEK: I told you-- he's a human replacement. Some new kind of alien … :(DOGGETT looks up.) :KRYCEK: …. created to aid in the repopulation of the planet. :MULDER: Which Scully is a threat to. :KRYCEK: If she has that baby. :DOGGETT: Well, I don't care who he is or what you think he's made of there's no way he's going to find her. No way. :KRYCEK: Well, maybe he's not but there are others out there just like him. And it's only a matter of time before they will. :(There is a knock at the door, and AGENT CRANE enters.) :AGENT CRANE: Agent Doggett? See you a moment? :(DOGGETT glances at the other men in the room then joins AGENT CRANE in the hallway. He sighs when he recognizes the man waiting in the office across the hall.) :AGENT CRANE: There's someone here to see you. His name is Knowle Rohrer. He says you know each other and what he's here for can't wait. SCENE 4 :(Night. REYES and SCULLY arrive at a deserted and dilapidated resort area. Rather depressing. REYES turns off the headlights of the car, but the area is still well lit from the night sky above. Both women get out of the car. SCULLY, her hands on her lower back, looks around as REYES gets some supplies out of the back seat.) :REYES: End of the road. :SCULLY: Yeah. Literally. Anybody finds us out here, it really will be a miracle. Where exactly are we? :REYES: Democrat Hot Springs. According to Agent Doggett this is where people used to come for the waters-- until the springs dried up and they quit coming. He was born here. :SCULLY: Really? Well that's... comforting. I guess. (She doesn't sound comforted.) So, where do you want to set up? :(REYES confidently leads them to one of the buildings.) :REYES: Over here. :SCULLY: Any particular reason? :REYES: I think I told you, I feel these energies about people and stuff and places. I found it works best to go with my instincts. :(They enter one of the abandoned buildings. On the window of the building are painted the words, "Water from the rock, Exodus 7:16." REYES' flashlight shows a thick layer of dust covering everything, including the old iron daybed in the middle of the room.) :SCULLY: I'm getting a feeling myself. :(Her tone indicates that the feeling is that "This place sucks." SCULLY crosses to a cobweb-covered sink. She turns the handle. Nothing happens.) :SCULLY: Well, there's no water from this rock. We're going to need some water and a place to boil it. Along with sterile supplies and a clean place to do this delivery. :(Again, REYES looks very nervous. She smiles weakly at SCULLY.) :REYES: I'm a little stiff from the drive. :(REYES hands SCULLY the flashlight. SCULLY sighs and begins looking around the filthy room.) :SCULLY: Okay. :(REYES goes outside again to smoke. She looks up and sees a stationary bright light in the sky. It could be a very bright star. She looks at it a moment, takes another drag, then stubs out the cigarette with her foot and heads slowly back into the building.) SCENE 5 :(X-Files office. DOGGETT is talking to KNOWLE ROHRER.) :DOGGETT: It's not like you, Knowle coming to see me when you make me work so hard to see you. :KNOWLE ROHRER: This couldn't wait, John. It's about this thing you're pursuing. :DOGGETT: This thing? :KNOWLE ROHRER: This man you're after. I think you know what I'm talking about. :DOGGETT: I think I'm confused, Knowle-- if it's a man or if it's a thing. :KNOWLE ROHRER: It's military, John. It goes all the way to the top. I can't overstate the sensitivity. Let me say there was a rumored program out of the cold war. A plan to create a super-soldier. :DOGGETT: Well, this kid I'm talking about was pretty damn super. Got right up out of a gutbucket and hit the ground running. Kid wasn't exactly what I'd call military material. In fact, they say he was an alien abductee. :KNOWLE ROHRER: You got it half right, John. :DOGGETT: Which half? :KNOWLE ROHRER: What you're chasing is a prototype. :DOGGETT: Uh-huh. And this so-called prototype... what is he after? :KNOWLE ROHRER: Oh, I think you know that, too, John. He's after your partner, Scully. You may not be aware that she was part of a program herself. Six years ago, Agent Scully was taken in a military operation staged as an abduction. They put a chip in the back of her neck to monitor her. It was also used to make her pregnant with the first organic version of that same super-soldier. :(DOGGETT gives a short nervous laugh.) :DOGGETT: What do you want from me? :KNOWLE ROHRER: Help us catch him so we can put him down before he finds her. :DOGGETT: You assume I know where she is. :KNOWLE ROHRER: Who does? Your superior? :(DOGGETT doesn't answer.) :KNOWLE ROHRER: Whoever knows, his life's in danger, too. I want you to know. SCENE 6 :(5th Floor of the FBI building. MULDER has left SKINNER's office and is waiting at the elevator. He looks up at the panel. The car appears to be held up on the 4th floor. MULDER sighs and takes the stairs. Just as the door closes behind him, the elevator doors open and BILLY MILES comes out and walks purposefully down the hall.) :(Inside SKINNER's office, KRYCEK looks up, then stands. SKINNER is behind his desk looking through a file.) :SKINNER: Sit down, Krycek. :(KRYCEK drops something, a soda can?, in the trash can and looks out the open single door. He then turns and leaves the office by the double doors.) :SKINNER: Hey! What'd I tell you?! Hey! :(The single door opens and BILLY MILES enters and stares at SKINNER. SKINNER sensibly runs out the double doors after KRYCEK. KRYCEK has entered the elevator. SKINNER is running down the hall followed by BILLY MILES.) :SKINNER: Krycek! Krycek! Hold the door! :(KRYCEK presses a button and calmly allows the doors to close.) :SKINNER: Hold the door, Krycek! Krycek! :(At the last possible second, SKINNER gets his hand in the door and manages to wedge himself inside. The doors close. SKINNER glares at KRYCEK. The elevator begins to move down, but screeches to a halt as BILLY MILES' hand crashes through the door, striking SKINNER on the head. KRYCEK looks on nervously as the hand is dragged back out of the elevator by its downward motion. SKINNER is lying on the floor of the elevator, a bloody gash on his forehead.) SCENE 7 :(SKINNER's hospital room. MULDER is looking with concern at SKINNER who is sleeping in a pink? hospital gown.. There is a bandage on the gash in his head. Clock reads about 10:40. DOGGETT looks in the room.) :DOGGETT: Mulder. :(MULDER pats SKINNER gently on the shoulder and joins DOGGETT in the hallway.) :MULDER: You heard about this, right? :DOGGETT: How is he? :MULDER: He's got a concussion. They're going to keep him here for observation. Where were you when this all happened? :DOGGETT: In my office, talking to somebody who warned me this might happen. :MULDER: Who? :(DOGGETT sighs.) :MULDER: Skinner could've been killed. He's lucky he wasn't. :DOGGETT: He's an old friend. He tells me stuff I'm not supposed to know. I didn't want to believe it. :MULDER: What exactly did he tell you? :DOGGETT: He said that Billy Miles isn't what you think he is. He's a product of a government program looking to build a super soldier. He said Agent Scully's a part of that program, too; that her pregnancy was triggered by a chip they put in her neck. :(This really pisses MULDER off.) :MULDER: I want to know who the hell you've been talking to— :(A nearby NURSE looks up at the sound of MULDER's raised voice. Irritated, MULDER leads DOGGETT farther down the hall and lowers his voice.) :MULDER: .--- who this trusted source of yours is who's been spinning this fantasy. :DOGGETT: His name's Knowle Rohrer. He's deep inside US Intelligence. I don't know much more than that. :MULDER: Did he ever lie to you? Give you bad information, false leads? :(DOGGETT pauses and avoids MULDER's eyes.) :MULDER: (incredulously) Well, you have to think about it? :DOGGETT: He says Scully's in danger. He wants to stop this guy. How's that so different than what we're saying? :MULDER: You didn't tell him where she is, did you? :DOGGETT: No, but I'm beginning to think that the fact that I know is going to catch up with me if AD Skinner's any indication. :MULDER: (emphatically) You don't tell anybody where she is. That's the deal, right? Not even me. :DOGGETT: What if something happens to me? :(MULDER's turn to sigh.) :MULDER: This, uh, trusted source of yours told you he knows how to stop Billy Miles. Did he happen to tell you how he plans to do this? :DOGGETT: No. :MULDER: Right. Well, what do you say you and me go find out how trustworthy he really is? SCENE 8 :(Democrat Hot Springs. Day, SCULLY is standing outside near the car, beige trench coat, hands on her lower back. REYES calls to her from the doorway of the building.) :REYES: Dana... Come see what you think. :(SCULLY waddles into the building. She gasps in surprise.) :SCULLY: Oh, my goodness. Look at this. Look at you. Wow. :(The transformation is indeed incredible. The hardwood floor gleams it is so clean. Everything has been thoroughly cleaned. Sunlight streams through the windows. SCULLY lowers herself onto the iron daybed which now is covered in a set of sheets. Another clean set of sheets sits on the edge. Unlit candles are strategically placed around the room.) :REYES: (proudly) I found them folded up in a cabinet upstairs. And a nice porcelain basin and a whole box of candles. :SCULLY: Do we have matches? :REYES: (embarrassed smile) I've got a lighter. :SCULLY: Yeah. :REYES: Now all we need is some mood music. Like whale song. :SCULLY: Whale song? :REYES: Yeah, they've got these recordings of whales talking to each other, calling back and forth. :(SCULLY stares at her as REYES closes her eyes and makes some very bizarre whale moans.) :REYES: I... I don't know. It's like... it's almost metaphysical. :(REYES notices SCULLY's skeptical gaze and smiles.) :REYES: You're looking at me like... I don't know, I probably sound like a goof. :SCULLY: No, no, it's not that. Um, I was thinking that you reminded me of someone that I was close to-- my sister. :REYES: You're not close to her still? :SCULLY: Uh, she was killed... about five years ago... in my home. (She sighs, and catches her breath.) It was a terrible time. :(REYES gently rests her hand on SCULLY's shoulder.) :SCULLY: Oh, it's, uh... It's okay. Oh, thank you. Thank you for, um... putting this together and... it's not what I planned but, um... it's very nice. :(REYES smiles. All is okay. She looks up at movement outside through the stained glass window of Moses getting water from a rock.) :SCULLY: What? :REYES: There's someone out there. Stay here. :(REYES pulls her gun from the holster at the small of her back and goes outside. She sees nothing. She walks down the dirt street, sees nothing, and finally lowers her weapon. She turns back suddenly at the sound of a vehicle approaching. A dirty green SUV whips around the corner and drives quickly toward REYES who stands her ground, gun ready. At the last second, the SUV stops. The windows are so dirty we can't see inside.) :REYES: Get out of the car! I'm a Federal Agent! :(SCULLY is watching from the door of the building, but pulls back out of sight as the door of the SUV opens. There is what looks like a Forest Service emblem on the door. The uniformed GAME WARDEN, an outdoorsy-looking woman in her 40's gets out, her hands up. She speaks calmly and with authority. Very authentic Southern accent. CarriK knows.) :GAME WARDEN: I don't care who you are. Let's start by putting that weapon away. Just point it down now. :(REYES lowers the gun cautiously.) :REYES: I'm a Federal Agent. :GAME WARDEN: I heard you the first time. Just let me see some identification. :(REYES and the GAME WARDEN enter the building.) :REYES: Dana? :(SCULLY enters the room slowly, holding up her badge.) :SCULLY: I'm sure that this looks untoward but my life is in danger. And my baby's. There's a man who's pursuing us and it is very important that he not find us here. :GAME WARDEN: We get hunters in here taking deer and game off-season. I've heard every excuse in the book but this one's far too original. You don't, uh, plan to have it here? :REYES: It's not as crazy as it sounds. I mean, I hope it's not. She's a doctor; she can coach me. :GAME WARDEN: And what if something goes wrong? If you're a doctor you know the risks. You're unprepared here. :SCULLY: This man... he's extremely dangerous. :(SCULLY and the GAME WARDEN look at each other a moment. The GAME WARDEN nods.) :GAME WARDEN: I got a first aid kit in my truck. It's pretty basic but better to have than not. I'll be back with some towels and proper swaddling. :SCULLY: Thank you. :(SCULLY and REYES looks at each other as the GAME WARDEN leaves.) SCENE 9 FBI PARKING GARAGE 2:56 AM :(DOGGETT parks his car and looks over at MULDER in the passenger seat.) :MULDER: Hey. You know, how is it that this friend of yours is so desperate for your help? And then when we want to reach him, all of a sudden he's unreachable, nowhere to be found? :DOGGETT: I don't know, maybe he got wind. Maybe he got spooked. But I'm beginning to think it doesn't make a damn bit of difference. :MULDER: You told me that he told you he knew how to stop Billy Miles. Are you telling me now that you think he's a liar? :DOGGETT: He is or he isn't. What the hell difference does it really make? :MULDER: It doesn't make any difference at all. Unless you want to protect Scully and that baby. :DOGGETT: And then what? How long can you keep this up? How long until the next Billy Miles rears his head? The next threat? The next phantom? You ever stop to ask yourself? :(MULDER listens and is uncomfortable.) :DOGGETT: All the sacrifice, the blood spilled-- you've given nearly a decade of your life. Where the hell is it all going to end? :(MULDER thinks for a moment.) :MULDER: (softly) I don't know. Maybe it doesn't. :(MULDER looks over as another car whips through the garage. He closes his door then leans down out of sight.) :MULDER: Start the car. :DOGGETT: What? :MULDER: Alex Krycek just pulled in. :(DOGGETT starts the engine and follows KRYCEK's car to an upper level. KRYCEK parks. There is someone else in the car. DOGGETT stops the car close enough to see, but not be conspicuous.) :DOGGETT: What the hell is he doing here? How did he get security clearance? :MULDER: You recognize his passenger? :(DOGGETT does recognize the passenger.) :DOGGETT: Yeah. It's Knowle Rohrer. SCENE 10 :(Night. Democrat Hot Springs. SCULLY is sitting next to a table with a few fat candles burning. She is blotting her face with a damp cloth. REYES brings over a bucket of water and pours it into the porcelain basin.) :SCULLY: Thank you. Thank you. :(REYES looks down at SCULLY affectionately.) :REYES: I have to say with everything I know you must be feeling you look amazingly beautiful, Dana. :(SCULLY doesn't know how to respond.) :SCULLY: And what about what you're feeling? Any vibrations, Agent Reyes? :REYES: I don't know. :(REYES reaches down and puts on her jacket.) :SCULLY: What? :REYES: I don't know if I'm just being paranoid... (sighs) …but something feels off. :(SCULLY looks at her curiously.) :REYES: We need some more water. :(REYES goes outside with the bucket. She looks up and sees the same bright light in the sky in the exact same place as from the night before. She gazes at it for a moment in confusion, then goes to the old-fashioned pump nearby and begins filling the bucket. We see movement behind her. As she looks up, BILLY MILES grabs her and flings her against the side of a barn. She picks up a handy pitchfork and holds it nervously as BILLY MILES approaches her. Suddenly, there is a loud gun blast. BILLY MILES is thrown to the ground, a large bloody hole in his torso. He doesn't move. The GAME WARDEN comes around the side of the building, a large shotgun still trained on BILLY MILES. REYES breathes heavily.) :(REYES and the GAME WARDEN are dragging BILLY MILES' body down the dark dirt street. SCULLY comes out of the building to meet them.) :REYES: Go back inside, Dana. :(They drop BILLY MILES and the GAME WARDEN runs to her truck.) :SCULLY: Who is it? :(SCULLY looks down and sees who it is.) :REYES: Dana, it's okay. He's dead. :(SCULLY is upset.) :SCULLY: No, it's not okay. What do you mean? :REYES: Exactly what I said. Now go on inside. We'll take care of this. :SCULLY: They said that he couldn't be stopped! :REYES: Dana, he's got no vitals. He's lost too much blood. :(SCULLY looks down at the body again. REYES notices BILLY MILES neck and folds back the collar, exposing the lumps. The GAME WARDEN has brought her truck around.) :GAME WARDEN: Is this the man you're afraid of? How did he find you out here? I do have to report this thing. :SCULLY: No, you can't do that. :GAME WARDEN: I don't have any real choice. :(SCULLY is looking inward.) :SCULLY: No, I mean, I, um... I just felt a contraction. :(The GAME WARDEN looks back at REYES who looks very nervous.) SCENE 11 :(FBI parking garage. DOGGETT and MULDER are still watching KRYCEK's car. They see movement.) :DOGGETT: Something's happening. :(KNOWLE ROHRER gets out of the car and heads for the elevators.) :DOGGETT: Where's he going? :MULDER: Not to see you, that's for sure. :DOGGETT: Who the hell's he going to see? :(DOGGETT gets out of the car and turns back to MULDER.) :MULDER: You go ahead. I got Krycek. :(DOGGETT runs up the stairs. He stops at the third floor and looks briefly out into the hall. Sees nothing. He runs up to the fourth floor and enters the hall. Nothing. He hears the elevator ding. KNOWLE ROHRER exits the elevator, and as DOGGETT watches from around a corner, he enters KERSH's outer office and knocks. AGENT CRANE joins him from inside KERSH's office. What sounds like KERSH's voice is coming out of the office. KNOWLE ROHRER and AGENT CRANE listen, then heads back to the elevator. After they are out of sight, DOGGETT runs to SKINNER's fifth floor office and picks up the ASSISTANT's phone and starts to dial.) :SKINNER: Agent Doggett? :(DOGGETT turns, hangs up, startled to see SKINNER.) :DOGGETT: What are you doing here? :SKINNER: They let me out of the hospital tonight. What are you doing here? :DOGGETT: I got Mulder down in the parking garage watching Alex Krycek. :(DOGGETT picks up a phone again and dials.) :SKINNER: What the hell is Krycek doing here? :(SKINNER really, REALLY doesn't like KRYCEK.) :DOGGETT: That's what I'm trying to figure out. :(MULDER, still in the car, watching KRYCEK answers his cell phone.) :MULDER: (on phone) Yeah? :DOGGETT: (on phone) He's here with Agent Crane. :MULDER: (on phone) Agent Crane? How the hell does he know Agent Crane? :DOGGETT: (on phone) That's a damn good question. He doesn't. :(SKINNER picks up the other extension and listens in.) :MULDER: (on phone) You been wondering who's getting these guys past security, how Billy Miles is in the FBI? Agent Crane is in on this with your friend, which means he's in on it with Krycek. They've been in on it all along. :DOGGETT: (on phone) I don't understand. In on what? :MULDER: (on phone) Fooling us, Agent Doggett. Into chasing after Billy Miles. Into believing that we could protect her. :DOGGETT: (on phone) Scully? :MULDER: (on phone) Yes, they know where she is. :DOGGETT: (on phone) No, no, no. Only I know where she is. :MULDER: (on phone) You and Agent Reyes. You called her from a phone inside the FBI, didn't you? :SKINNER: (on phone) There's no way Crane can tap calls in here, Mulder. He'd have to have access to the communications system. :DOGGETT: (on phone) Skinner's here with me. :MULDER: (on phone) Maybe this goes even higher. Listen to me, I've got to get to Scully. You've got to tell me where she is, where you sent her. :DOGGETT: (on phone) Look. We can nail these guys here, Mulder. We can put an end to it. :MULDER: (on phone) No, you listen. You've got to get out of there. You've got no guarantee these guys aren't alien replacements, too. :(DOGGETT sighs and rubs his temples.) :DOGGETT: (on phone) Northern Georgia. A place called Democrat Hot Springs. :(MULDER looks over to KRYCEK's car. It is empty. Suddenly, the car window shatters beside him. KRYCEK grabs MULDER's phone.) :DOGGETT: (on phone) Mulder! :(KRYCEK crushes MULDER's phone under his foot. There goes another one. KRYCEK cocks the gun and holds it on MULDER. At least he won't have to fill out a report on this one.) :KRYCEK: Get out of the car. :(MULDER resignedly climbs out the driver's side to avoid the shattered glass.) :KRYCEK: Doesn't seem fair now. Doesn't seem right. Coming down to this. :MULDER: What do you know about fair or right, Krycek? You're a coward. :(MULDER slowly walks around the car to face KRYCEK.) :KRYCEK: I could've killed you so many times, Mulder. You've got to know that. I'm the one that kept you alive. (his voice cracks a little) Praying you'd win somehow. :MULDER: Then there really is no God. :KRYCEK: You think I'm bad. That I'm a killer. We wanted the same thing, brother. That's what you don't understand. :MULDER: I wanted to stop them. All you wanted was to save your own ass. :KRYCEK: No. I tried to stop them. Tried to kill … Scully's baby to stop them. It's too late. The tragedy's that you-- you wouldn't let it go. That's why I have to do this. 'Cause you know how deep it goes. Right into the FBI. :MULDER: You want to kill me, Alex, kill me. Like you killed my father. Just don't insult me trying to make me understand. :(KRYCEK's finger slowly and reluctantly tightens on the trigger. His face is contorted with indecision. MULDER is calm. He and MULDER stare at each other. A gun is fired. KRYCEK gasps in pain and falls, dropping his gun. There is a bullet wound in his right arm. He looks up and sees SKINNER a few yards away, gun in hand. KRYCEK reaches down to pick up his gun and screams in pain and falls to the ground again as SKINNER shoots him in the right arm again. His arm is now useless. Weakly, KRYCEK uses his prosthetic left arm to push his most definitely unregistered gun toward SKINNER.) :KRYCEK: It's going to take more bullets than you can... ever fire to win this game. But one bullet... and I can give you a thousand lives. :(He looks up at MULDER.) :KRYCEK: Shoot Mulder. :(SKINNER looks at MULDER. MULDER looks at SKINNER. SKINNER raises his gun and fires. KRYCEK, the Ratboy, falls to the ground, a bullet hole between his eyes. Goodbye, Krycek. Without any regret, MULDER glances at SKINNER, then walks to the driver's side of the car.) :MULDER: I'm going to go to the airport. I need that location from Agent Doggett. :MULDER: Skinner, are you with me? :SKINNER: You just go. I'll get him. :(As MULDER starts the car and drives away, SKINNER glances down at KRYCEK's dead body, then slowly turns and walks away.) SCENE 12 :(Democrat Hot Springs. SCULLY is sitting on the daybed and groaning heavily. The GAME WARDEN dampens a cloth and runs to kneel between SCULLY's legs.) :GAME WARDEN: They're two minutes apart now. It's not going to be long. :(REYES holds up what looks like a gray t-shirt. Mulder's?) :REYES: How's this? :SCULLY: That's great. :(REYES looks down in horror at the GAME WARDEN's exposed neck. She has the bumps.) :(CUT TO: Inside the FBI building. DOGGETT is looking around KERSH's office? He goes out into the hall in time to see AGENT CRANE and KNOWLE ROHRER come out of the elevator. DOGGETT holds his gun on them.) :DOGGETT: Right there! Both of you! :(They begin walking toward him.) :DOGGETT: I'm prepared to use force! :(They keep coming. DOGGETT runs. This will not win him points on AutumnT's Manly Man Meter. He runs down the stairs and meets up with SKINNER who pulls him toward the parking deck.) :SKINNER: Come on! Agent Doggett... come on! :(CUT TO: Democrat Hot Springs. SCULLY is now wearing the gray t-shirt. Nervously, REYES sets a bucket of cold water next to a bucket of boiling water on a table and hands the GAME WARDEN a glass of water dipped from the cold bucket.) :REYES: Here you go. :(The GAME WARDEN hands the glass to SCULLY.) :SCULLY: Thank you. :(SCULLY, now wearing the gray t-shirt, takes a sip of water and hands the glass back to the GAME WARDEN.) :SCULLY: Thank you. :(REYES picks up the bucket of boiling water and flings it into the GAME WARDEN's face. The GAME WARDEN screams in agony. REYES pulls out her gun.) :REYES: Move! :(SCULLY is very confused and very in labor.) :SCULLY: Agent Reyes... what? :(REYES cocks the shotgun gun, holding it on the GAME WARDEN who is in a great deal of pain.) :REYES: Move out of here! :(Screaming, GAME WARDEN crawls outside, followed by REYES.) :SCULLY: What's happening? :(The GAME WARDEN is kneeling on the porch. Her face is badly blistered from the heat of the water, but her voice is strong.) :REYES: Who are you?! :(Cars and trucks begin arriving around the building.) :GAME WARDEN: This baby will be born. :(REYES lowers the shotgun in shock as she watches BILLY MILES stand up from where he had been lying dead in the street. "People" begin getting out of the cars and walking toward the building. From inside the building SCULLY screams.) :SCULLY: Agent Reyes! :(CUT TO: FBI parking garage. DOGGETT and SKINNER come running out of the stairwell.) :SKINNER: The Blazer! :(DOGGETT and SKINNER get in the SUV. SKINNER starts the engine.) :SKINNER: Get Mulder on the phone! :(SKINNER pulls the SUV out of the parking space. AGENT CRANE and KNOWLE ROHRER come out of the elevator and split up to pursue DOGGETT and SKINNER. SKINNER guns the engine and runs into AGENT CRANE who shatters the windshield as he is tossed over the top of the vehicle. They look behind. Nothing. DOGGETT has just enough time to take a sigh of relief before AGENT CRANE leans over from his perch on top of the moving vehicle and shatters the passenger window.) :(CUT TO: Democrat Hot Springs. REYES comes back into the building and kneels between SCULLY's legs. SCULLY is gasping and sweating.) :SCULLY: What's happening?! What? :(REYES is trying to be calm and comforting.) :REYES: It's okay, Dana. :SCULLY: What... What... :REYES: It's going to be okay. :(SCULLY looks up at the door as a group of people led by BILLY MILES silently enter.) :SCULLY: (groaning in horror) No! :(REYES grimaces sadly as she sees them enter. SCULLY gasps in agony and terror. Another labor pain hits her) :(CUT TO: FBI parking garage. DOGGETT and AGENT crane are struggling as SKINNER tries to maneuver the SUV down the ramp of the parking deck. KNOWLE ROHRER is following them in his car.) :SKINNER: Get him off! :(DOGGETT gasps for breath as AGENT CRANE gets him around the neck.) :(CUT TO: Democrat Hot Springs. BILLY MILES and the other Replicants are standing around SCULLY's bed as she is in the final stages of labor, groaning in agony. REYES is concentrating only on SCULLY and the baby. SCULLY is staring at the Replicants in fear.) :SCULLY: This is my baby! :REYES: You've got to push, Dana. :SCULLY: (begging pitifully) Please don't let them take it! :(CUT TO: FBI parking garage. KNOWLE ROHRER, his face grim, speeds through the deck in a dark sedan.) :(CUT TO: Democrat Hot Springs. Labor intensifies.) :REYES: Come on, Dana. Push! :(SCULLY screams.) :(CUT TO: FBI parking garage. DOGGETT continues to struggle with AGENT CRANE as SKINNER drives.) :(CUT TO: Democrat Hot Springs. SCULLY groans.) :SCULLY: Please don't let this happen. :REYES: Dana, push! :(SCULLY screams defiantly at BILLY MILES, the GAME WARDEN, and the other Replicants.) :SCULLY: It's mine! :(CUT TO: FBI parking garage. DOGGETT still struggles with AGENT CRANE.) :SKINNER: Hold on! :(SKINNER steers the SUV close to a concrete support. AGENT CRANE is knocked off. A moment later, KNOWLE ROHRER hits AGENT CRANE with his car, sending him flying. Then, KNOWLE ROHRER crashes his car into the wall. CAR explodes in a fiery inferno. It doesn't look intentional.) :(CUT TO: Democrat Hot Springs. SCULLY is yelling desperately.) :REYES: Harder! Push, Dana! :(SCULLY is silent a moment, straining, whimpering. The Replicants are watching.) :REYES: Keep breathing, Dana. Keep breathing. :SCULLY: (pleading) Please don't let them take it! :REYES: Push! Push. Push, Dana, push! :(SCULLY does, crying out in pain. A newborn baby's cry joins hers. REYES is suddenly very busy between SCULLY's legs. Gasping both in relief and fear, SCULLY grips the iron bed as she looks up at BILLY MILES and the others who stand watching, silent and still. The baby cries in the background.) :(CUT TO: Helicopter above Democrat Hot Springs. MULDER on headset gives instructions to the pilot.) :MULDER: Down there. Get me down there. :(The helicopter lands and MULDER gets out. The Replicants are all getting back into their cars and trucks and leaving. MULDER runs between them trying to get someone to talk to him. They all ignore him.) :MULDER: Hey! Scully! Scully! Where is she?! Scully! Where is she?! (yelling) Scully! Where is she? Tell me where she is! :(REYES come out of the building.) :REYES: Mulder! :(MULDER runs to REYES. The helicopter still hovers a few feet from the ground.) :MULDER: How is she? :(REYES is exhausted.) :REYES: She's inside. She needs to get to the hospital. :(MULDER looks at her for a second with concern only for SCULLY, then enters the building.) SCENE 13 :(KERSH's office. DOGGETT is sitting in front of the desk. KERSH is tense and furious.) :KERSH: I'm to take this story seriously? These incidents at the FBI. This account of Agent Scully's birth. I'm to submit this report as quality investigative work? As representative of actual fact? :DOGGETT: I signed the report there, sir. :KERSH: Yeah, I see it, John. And I see her signature here, too. On an X-File. :(We now see that REYES is sitting beside DOGGETT.) :KERSH: (sarcastically) I'd like to know when you assigned yourself, Agent Reyes. :REYES: Agent Doggett assigned me, sir. :KERSH: Agent Doggett cannot just assume the authority of this office. :DOGGETT: I assume it because this office is under investigation. For the late-night meeting between you, Agent Crane, and an intelligence operative named Knowle Rohrer. :REYES: Both men were presumed dead but are now missing. In actual fact. :(KERSH looks rather nervous. DOGGETT opens the door for REYES.) :KERSH: You investigate what I tell you. :DOGGETT: And you put me on the X-Files. That's what I'm investigating. :(DOGGETT closes the door behind him and REYES as they exit.) SCENE 14 :(MULDER uses his key to enter SCULLY's apartment. He looks around the living room as he fingers the key thoughtfully. He walks toward the bedroom and stands near the doorway. The LONE GUNMEN are there, looking at something in the bedroom. They are all holding gifts. As one, they look up at MULDER. FROHIKE looks back into the room.) :FROHIKE: Get some rest. :CAPTIONING: SCULLY: Yeah. :(The LONE GUNMEN join MULDER in the living room. Everyone is speaking softly.) :FROHIKE: We didn't hear you come in. :LANGLY: We were just dropping off gifts. :BYERS: We just wanted to... :MULDER: See it with your own eyes. :FROHIKE: It's incredible, you know? You arriving in time to save Scully. Getting her to a hospital. :BYERS: We still don't know how you did it. Speaking with Agent Doggett he said they never reached you with specific coordinates. :(Pause. MULDER has a small smile.) :MULDER: There was a light. I followed it. :(The GUNMEN set their presents on a table.) :LANGLY: Guess we got our next headline. :(The GUNMEN leave. MULDER waits a moment, then enters the bedroom, smiling. SCULLY is sitting on the edge of the bed against the headboard. She is wearing white satin pajamas and a loose blue robe. She is holding a small bundle of blankets.) :MULDER: How's everybody doing? :SCULLY: We're doing just fine. :(Smiling, SCULLY rises from the bed and carries the baby to MULDER He gently pushes the blanket away from the baby's face.) :MULDER: Hey, now. :(The BABY begins fussing softly.) :MULDER: (with tender authority) None of that. :(SCULLY smiles, looks up at MULDER and then gently transfers the baby to MULDER's arms. MULDER is nervous but awed and delighted. The baby calms in his arms. MULDER is beaming. He glances from the baby to SCULLY.) :MULDER: (breathlessly) Hi. :(He hums softly. He looks up at SCULLY again.) :MULDER: What are you going to call him? :SCULLY: William. :(He looks at her.) :SCULLY: After your father. :(They gaze at each other for a long moment. She smiles warmly. He looks back down at the baby.) :MULDER: Well, I don't know. He's... he's got your coloring and your eyes. But he looks suspiciously like Assistant Director Skinner. :(MULDER and SCULLY laugh, then SCULLY frowns in confusion.) :SCULLY: I don't understand, Mulder-- they came to take him from us-- why they didn't. :(SCULLY's theme begins playing.) :MULDER: I don't quite understand that either. Except that maybe he isn't what they thought he was. That doesn't make him any less of a miracle though, does it? :SCULLY: From the moment I became pregnant, I feared the truth... about how... and why. And I know that you feared it, too. :MULDER: I think what we feared were the possibilities. The truth we both know. :SCULLY: Which is what? :(Still holding the BABY between them, MULDER leans down and kisses SCULLY on the lips. And keeps kissing her. SCULLY reaches out to hold MULDER's arms and returns the lover's kiss. The Triangle kiss was passionate, but it wasn't really her. The Millennium kiss was sweet, but could be interpreted as friendly. This is the one. No questions left. The kiss continues as the screen fades to credits 10 seconds later. Thank you, Chris Carter. CarriK's Husband gets nervous as he sees CarriK's pupils turn into bassinets.) :END Source Category:TXF Season 8 transcripts =Episode Navigation=